Four Cakes, Two Grooms
by Ensignily
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can you write a fic where Dean and Cas get married, in honor of the marriage equality across the US?


It had only been a week after the Supreme Court legalized all marriage across the country when Dean and Cas got married. They took no interest in planning a grand ceremony, and they took no interest in waiting, either.

There were only a few close friends to invite; Sam, Charlie, Kevin, Gabriel, and Hannah. Sam and Kevin helped Dean plan, while Hannah, Charlie, and Gabriel helped Cas plan.

Every day leading up to the wedding felt like utter chaos. Each party dragged one of the grooms around to find a suit, discuss a cake, buy a gift, and, most importantly, avoid the other party. This part was mostly Charlie's idea.

The only problem was that communications were a little more than slightly off. Kevin had created a schedule so that nobody would end up at the same store during the day, but the rough and final draft got mixed up along the way.

The entire week was tense, considering that neither groom had yet to get a suit. It was the day of the marriage when everything seemed to collapse.

"Did you guys ever get Cas a suit?" Kevin called Hannah.

"What? We were waiting for you guys to call and tell us you were done!"

"We thought _you_ were supposed to do that first!"

"Well Cas doesn't have a suit, and the wedding is in _an hour_."

"Neither does Dean!" Kevin yelled back. He ran his hand through his hair. This definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

Sam reached for the phone in Kevin's hand. "Let me talk to Gabriel."

Kevin nodded. "Sam needs to talk to Gabriel."

"Alright," Hannah replied. She handed the phone to Gabriel.

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked upon putting the phone to his ear. He casually took a sip of his soda, pretending not to be completely stressed out.

"You got the meals together, right?" Sam asked worriedly.

Gabriel sputtered on his drink.

" _What?_ " Sam urged as Gabriel coughed on the other line.

"I thought I was in charge of the cake!"

"No, _I_ was in charge of the cake!"

"Well I already bought like three cakes! So what, now we have four cakes and no _real_ food?"

Everybody not currently on the phone grimaced. _This is not turning out good_.

Sam groaned loudly. "Whatever. It takes half an hour to get to the church, so we have like ten minutes to finish getting ready. Let's just hurry up and focus on getting those two idiots married, alright? We can stress about this later, we don't have time right now."

"Okay. See you guys there." Gabriel replied and hung up.

* * *

At Dean's place, Sam banged on the bathroom door. "Dean, get out of the shower! We have to leave soon!"

The shower squeaked off. "Alright, alright, give me a little bit." Dean called back.

Sam heaved a sigh and turned back to Kevin. "We're on schedule, right?"

Kevin glanced at his watch. "Barely. We shouldn't take any chances though. It's best if we get him out of here now."

Sam groaned through clenched teeth. He knocked on the bathroom door again. "Dean, are you dressed? Come on!"

"Don't I have a suit?"

"We don't have time for that," Kevin called through the door, "just put something on so we can go."

There was a bit of rustling fabric and a zip from inside of the bathroom.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah." Dean opened the door. He stood in the doorway with messy wet hair and denim jeans.

"You said you were dressed!" Sam cried.

"I'm wearing pants!" Dean defended.

Kevin glanced at his watch again. "We don't have time for this. Let's go." He started towards the door.

Sam grabbed his brother by the arm and followed suit.

"What? I don't even have shoes on!" Dean cried. He somehow managed to snag his leather jacket from the hook on the door before they left.

* * *

"Is Castiel ready?" Hannah turned to Charlie.

Charlie was buried in Cas's wardrobe, trying to pick out something nice for him to wear.

"Why does, like, _nothing_ in your own closet fit you?" Charlie cried and she tossed an old tuxedo into a growing pile of other old clothes. Everything nice Cas owned was either too big, too small, out of style, dirty, or filled with holes. Besides that, Cas owned a noteworthy collection of t-shirts, ties, and sweaters.

Charlie pulled out a poofy white collared shirt that seemed to resemble a pirate's uniform more than anything. She threw it on Cas's face.

"Here. Put that on. And, um," she chose a random blue tie from Cas's selection, "this. Now I just need to find you some pants…."

"We have to leave, like, right now." Gabriel reminded them from his spot on Cas's armchair.

"We're not ready," Hannah told him.

"Well we can't be late!"

"You're not even helping out!" Charlie yelled.

"What is there for me to do? All I can do it sit here and stress out about it."

"I'll find some pants, Charlie," Cas strode over to his drawer and pulled out a few pairs of black pants as the rest of them argued. He owned a couple of shorts and jeans, but no dress pants.

"Charlie?" Cas called her over.

"What is it?"

"I don't have any dress pants."

Charlie dragged her hands down her face in distress. "Okay, um," she pointed at a pair of black skinny jeans, "just wear those. Let's get out the door."

Cas pulled on the skinny jeans, a pair of dress shoes, and his trench coat in a hurry. His party practically dragged him out of the door.

* * *

Both parties had a lot in common that hour – the planners were beyond stressed while the grooms were both underdressed and overall confused.

They dragged their groom towards the church entrance, only to nearly collide with the other party.

Everyone yelled out in surprise and shielded their groom from the other.

"This is ridiculous," Dean growled, "let me see him!" He shoved Sam and Kevin out of the way.

Upon seeing Dean, Charlie and Gabriel burst into laughter. Cas took this chance to move out in front of them and meet with Dean.

At first, the two were silent upon their reunion, simply studying the other's expression. Finally, the two burst into laughter and embraced.

"This has been one hell of a week," Dean whispered into Cas's ear.

"I'll say," he replied with a laugh. "I'm sure there's a story behind all of this, right?"

"Let's hope so." He pulled away from his fiancé. "Now, do you wanna get married or what?"

Cas laughed and nodded, pulling Dean's hand into his. They walked up the steps of the church.

The rest took a moment to absorb what just happened, and then burst into laughter themselves. The five of them laughed and hugged and stumbled after the couple into the church.

Dean stood before the priest in nothing but denim jeans and a leather jacket, while Cas stood before him with a loose top and tight jeans. They were a strange pair to marry but an unforgettable one as well.

Cheers and clapping followed as Dean held Cas's face and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's bare back under his jacket. Their kiss was filled with passion, admiration, and relief, and every emotion in-between.

Gabriel and Charlie stood on either side of Sam with their arms around his neck, cheering and hollering, while Kevin and Hannah stood on the sides with a smile and clap.

Dean and Cas met up with the rest of them.

"So, is there any cake?" Dean asked as he wrapped an arm around his husband.

Gabriel inhaled through clenched teeth. "Well, actually…." He glanced over at the food table, which held nothing but four differently decorated cakes.

"Holy shit," he replied.

"Don't worry! There's an explanation for everything that's happened…."


End file.
